Cheated Hearts
by puntuka91
Summary: ¿Como cierras heridas pasadas? ¿Como guardas secretos tan terribles? ¿Como puedes aprender a confiar si todo lo que sabes es deconfianza? El amor es la respusta ¿Verdad?...Esto lo descubriran los cuatro personajes de este fic Milo, Aioria, Camus y MM YAOI
1. Milo

**La serie saint seiya no me pertenece,ni ninguno de sus personajes,(bueno solo Milo jijiji) estos pertenecen a** **Masami Kurumada, por lo que no los utilizo con fines de lucro, solo los utilizo para poder plasmar un poco lo que pienso. ^^**

_Bueno gracias por su atencion n.n espero sus comentario reclamos y demas sugerencias ^^ hasta la proxima jejeje_

**Advertencias:** Esta historia es Yaoi, por lo que homofóbicos…adiós.

**MILO **

¿Qué era realmente el dolor? ¿Qué dolor era el más desgarrador? Para él no había dolor más grande que el que sentía en su interior. Ni siquiera el físico que por ahora era víctima por su propia mano. Y es que todo en su interior estaba literalmente roto.

Quizás todo había comenzado hacia un año su madre había sido diagnosticada de cáncer de pulmón terminal. Del cual no sabía ni media palabra, hasta la muerte de esta. Sí, su madre no le había dicho que estaba enferma...ni siquiera se había podido despedir de ella.

Y como de una maldición se tratase, hacia casi unos 4 meses había tenido que irse a vivir con su padre, cosa que no le entusiasmaba demasiado. Sus padres de había divorciado hacia más de 20 años, y él había sido producto de un desliz que habían tenido ambos, después de divorciados. ¿Cómo había sucedido? O ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Pero había sucedido, siendo el menor de 3 hermanos y el 3° de los 5 hijos de su padre. Si de por si era molesta su ¨adorada¨ madrastra sus medios hermanos lo eran más.

Su hermano mayor se llamaba Julián tenía 23 años y le seguía su hermana Fler de 21 años. De sus medios hermanos el mayor era Hyoga de 17 años y le seguía Aiacos de 15 años.

El tenía 18 años. Estudiaba en una de las universidades más presagiosas de Atenas. Su padre le pagaba la universidad. Esto significo un problema para él. Ya que como su padre pagaba, el señor Seferis había dispuesto de lo que él, Milo Seferis tenía que estudiar.

Esto en un primer plano le había molestado, al punto de la cólera. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No disponía del dinero suficiente para ir a la universidad. Y entonces estudiaba el 1 semestre de Economía. Le disgustaba y le aburría mucho esta carrera. Su verdadera vocación era el de dibujar. No era por presumir pero dibujaba bastante bien. Incluso había pensado en hacer cuadros para venderlos, pero la idea se fue cuando su madre muriera 6 meses atrás.

Su madre y él se llevaban bien, pero no llevaban una relación muy estrecha. La madre de Milo le había ocultado su enfermedad para no causarle dolor. Ya que siempre se había sentido culpable de cómo trataban al griego en las reuniones familiares de su ex. Y es que, como en la edad antigua, la familia de parte de su padre, siempre le habían dicho que era un bastardo, literalmente. Siempre se lo hacían saber y lo recalcaban cada que podían.

Quizás la gota que había derramado el vaso para que Milo explotara, había sido un terrible secreto, tan terrible que si su padre lo descubriese...simplemente lo odiaría.

El pedazo de vidrio en su mano siguió su curso, desgarrando centímetro a centímetro de su piel. Estaba un poco perdido por lo ingerido, pero que mas daba. Pronto la dulce muerte le envolvería y por fin seria libre.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla al recordar, el terrible acto que había cometido.

Su madrastra era una mujer de unos 35 años, era joven cuando se había liado con su padre. Tenía 18 años cuando tuvo a su primer hijo. Por lo que ahora se veía demasiado joven al lado de su padre, que estaba en los 48 años. Un día cuando llego de la escuela, no había nadie...o casi nadie. Su madrastra salió de repente con una ropa demasiado llamativa. Mirándolo de forma demasiado tentadora y lasciva. No supo en qué momento termino teniendo sexo con ella. Juro que jamás lo volvería a hacer...pero lo hizo demasiadas veces.

Hasta que un día él se decidió, y no lo volvió a cometer el mismo error. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, de vez en cuando su madrastra lo miraba cómplice, haciendo más lenta su agonía. La culpa lo consumía día a día sin posibilidad de tregua.

Desde hacía algunos meses, no sabiendo que hacer o con quien hablar, empezó a consumir estupefacientes, alcohol y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Asi había terminado como ahora. Con toda su habitación a medio destruir, con un vidrio rasgando su piel, medio inconsiente y esperando por todo lo sagrado que muriera de una vez. Pero como a algunos suicidas, le había pasado un gran inconveniente...ser descubierto.

-Milo... ¿Milo?... ¡Milo!- llamo una y otra vez su hermano mayor-¿Milo? ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo el joven llegando a la puerta de la habitación del aludido.

Julián no recibió respuesta por lo que supuso que Milo estaba en el baño. Abrió la puerta y lo que encontró lo horrorizo. La habitación de su hermano estaba destruida, el espejo roto, la cama de cabeza y mucha sangre que salía desde donde estaba el colchón recargado en una pared. Camino lento hacia el lugar donde emanaba liquido carmesí, lo que vio lo dejo helado.

-¡Milo! ¡¿Pero qué rayos hiciste?! ¡Milo no me hagas esto, tú no!-Pronuncio Julián antes de cargar a su hermano menor y llevárselo en su auto al hospital.

Habían pasado unas horas cuando llego el padre de Milo. Luca, era un hombre de 48 años, tez blanca ojos color azul y cabello rubio, muy parecido a Hyoga. Se acerco a su hijo mayor, el cual tenía las manos en la cabeza, y sollozaba levemente.

-¿Cómo está Milo?-pregunto de pronto el mayor

-No lo sé, no me han dicho nada- dijo el joven con voz nasal

-No te preocupes el estará bien-dijo con frialdad Luca

-Sí, yo creo que si... ¿A qué viniste?-pregunto el peli azul

-A ver a mi hijo no es obvio él me preocupa- dijo alterado el rubio

-¿Te preocupa?-pregunto con tono irónico-Si de verdad te preocupara te hubieras dado cuenta antes que algo no andaba bien...cuantas veces te lo dije padre ¿Cuántas?-dijo en tono decepcionado Julián, miraba a su padre con odio mal disimulado

-El ya era lo bastante grande como para hacerse responsable de su vida- dijo con frialdad el padre.

-¿Grande? Tiene 18 años padre, perdió a nuestra madre y tu no le haces las cosas más sencillas- dijo colérico el joven peli azul

-¿Más sencillas? ¿Qué tan sencillo quieres que se lo ponga? Si solo se dedica a estudiar, no hace nada, no mueve un dedo-dijo enojado el señor Seferis

-¿Cuándo hablaste con él? ¿Cuándo te acercaste a ver si se sentía bien? ¿Cuándo le pediste su opinión? Te juro que si algo le pasa...nunca te lo perdonare ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca!- dijo el joven con voz peligrosa, pero modulada. Su mirada estaba llena resentimiento.

Un hombre se les acerco, parecía ser el médico. Los miro reprobatoriamente a todos los presentes.

-¿Familiares de Milo Seferis?- pregunto con voz clara

-Sí, doctor yo soy su hermano- dijo apresuradamente Julián

-Y yo su padre-dijo el hombre rubio colándose detrás de su hijo mayor

-Bien, el joven Seferis está estable. Sus heridas eran profundas y perdió mucha sangre, pero esta estable. Tu examen toxicológico salió positivo en uso de cocaína, LSD y alcohol, por lo que debo preguntar ¿Milo es adicto?-pregunto el médico a Julián y a Luca, los cuales lo miraban sin creerlo.

-Yo que sepa no doctor, es decir tiene como 4 meses que no vive conmigo y por lo que se no ingería nada de eso- dijo el menor mirando con dureza a su padre

-En mi casa tampoco- dijo el hombre con indiferencia

-Está bien-dijo el doctor escribiendo todo en el expediente- ¿Usted es Julián?-le pregunto el doctor a Luca, el cual negó levemente con la cabeza

-Yo soy Julián ¿Por qué?- pregunto el joven con interés

-El joven pregunta por usted y por una mujer, Rosalie me parece ¿Se encuentra ahora aquí presente?-pregunto el hombre a Julián

-No, Rosalie era mi madre, ella murió hace casi 6 meses- dijo con pesadez Julián

-Entiendo, puede pasar a ver a su hermano. Necesito que esté tranquilo joven. Lo que va a ver puede que le impresione un poco, ya que su hermano se encuentra en una fase de desintoxicación. Por lo que quizás no esté muy consciente de lo que le diga. Y después que regrese necesito hablar con usted- dijo serenamente el hombre calvo de bata blanca.

-Si, como diga ¿En qué habitación esta?-pregunto el joven con impaciencia

-En la 14, al fondo por el pasillo, 7° puerta- dijo el doctor mecánicamente

-Gracias- musito el joven

Cuando llego se sorprendió del estado de su hermano. Estaba mas pálido que la cera, tanto que sus ojos color mar resaltaban en su cara. Julián se sentó a la de su hermano en la cama. Este estaba consciente, pero tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto desconocido del techo.

-¿Milo?... ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto el joven a su hermano menor

-¿Dónde está Rosalie?-pregunto mecánicamente el rubio

-Milo sabes bien que nuestra madre está muerta-dijo con dulzura el peli azul

-Es mentira... ¡Es mentira! Tu mientes...lo haces- dijo el joven con angustia en la voz-es mentira...todo lo que dices es mentira-termino con la mirada perdida

-Milo...no es mentira y lo sabes, ella murió-dijo Julián acariciándole los cabellos rubios

-Si...todos me mientes, para que no la vea....la tienen escondida-musitaba entre balbuceos el rubio

-No Milo ella está muerta acéptalo de una vez- dijo un poco alterado el mayor, pero Milo seguía en un estado de shock

-¡TU LA TIENES! ¡¡TU LA TIENES!!-termino Milo arrojando a un lado a Julián. Este cayó al piso sorprendido por la actitud de Milo. Este se arranco el catéter que tenía conectado en el brazo. Haciendo que una gran herida se abriera en su brazo. La sangre fluía de nuevo, espesa y roja. Julián asustado salió como puso del cuarto a buscar ayuda. Pero fue detenido por un Milo fuera de sí.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Devuélvemela! ¡Devuélvemela!-decía con su mirada color azul, totalmente perdida.

-Milo...tranquilízate, ella murió y lo sabes ¡LO SABES!-decía Julián muy asustado

Milo se arrojo con violencia al suelo, viendo como la sangre recorría y acariciaba sus dedos. Ahí se perdió hasta que sintió un pinchazo y luego obscuridad.

Julián estaba asustado, triste, culpable. Su padre se lo había encargado y mira como lo cuidaba. Cuando llego hasta sus familiares no supo si echarse a llorar o decir que todo estaba bien. Eso solo era para tranquilizar a su hermana Fler que lloraba desconsolada en una silla, alejada de la familia de su padre. Julián pasó de largo a su madrastra y sus medios hermanos. Y se sentó con Fler. Se acomodo en uno de sus hombros y la abrazo protectoramente.

Fler detuvo su llanto para poder consolar el de su hermano. El cual ya había dejado su hombro mojado con las gotas saladas de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto por fin al ver mas tranquilo a su hermano

-Mal...muy mal, tuvo una crisis, el doctor vendrá a hablar conmigo...pero no sé si podre solo, tienes que acompañarme por favor no lo soportare solo-dijo Julián con voz quebrada.

-Sabes que lo hare, iré contigo-dijo la joven acariciando sus cabellos azules de su hermano

En eso estaban cuando se les acerco el medico. Julián se levanto y tomo de la mano a su hermana.

-Acompáñeme por favor-dijo el hombre calvo al joven

-Mire ella es mi hermana, ella nos acompañara-dijo frágil el joven

-Si como diga-dijo el hombre empezando a caminar

Cuando llegaron a una gran oficina, les invito a sentarse. En ese momento entro Luca con su esposa Marian.

-Les seré sincero, el joven Milo ha tenido una crisis psicótica, cosa que se tiene que tratar a nivel psiquiátrico. Por lo que lo más recomendable es que vaya a una institución especializada, en estos tipos de trastornos. El tiene un estado depresivo, que se está volviendo crónico-dijo con dureza el doctor

-¿Y no se puede curar con terapias?-pregunto Julián con un hilo de voz

-Mucho me temo que no. Una temporada en esta institución le hará bien, estará lejos de lo que le haga mal y podrá volver a empezar su vida-dijo el doctor pasándole un folleto al joven.

-¿Y...con esto se pondrá bien? ¿Verdad?-pregunto Fler después de un tiempo de incomodo silencio

-Eso esperamos señorita. Milo ahora esta pasando una época difícil, es por eso de estos trastornos-Aseguro el hombre calvo

-¿Y este lugar es bueno? No me mal entienda solo quiero saber...-dijo Julián con voz estrangulada

-Es uno de los mejores joven. Ahí no tendrá que preocuparse por su hermano. Está en manos especializadas, me atrevería a decir que en una de las mejores del país. St. Rosenrot es una de las instituciones más prestigiosas de Grecia. Esta dirigida por un colega mío Shion de Aries. Les aseguro que es uno de los mejores psiquiatras del mundo- dijo el doctor con seguridad

-Bien ahí será enviado entonces, ¿Cual es la forma de pago?-pregunto Luca con frialdad

-No te preocupes Luca, esto lo pagamos nosotros. No te sientas comprometido, gástatelo en algo mas, no te necesitamos- dijo Julián mordaz

-Sí, ¿Y cómo piensas pagarlo?-pregunto Luca molesto

-Con la herencia de mama, no queríamos gastarla para dársela a Milo, por si tú ya no querías pagarle los estudios. Nosotros mal o bien ya tenemos carrera, podremos mantenernos-dijo fríamente el joven a su padre

-No quisiera interrumpirlos, pero la forma de pago es al instante de ingresar. Les seré franco es algo costoso. Pero les aseguro que no se arrepentirán-dijo el doctor sin saber qué hacer.

-Amor déjalos que lo paguen ellos, después vendrán a pedírtelo ya lo veraz-dijo si sañosa Marian

-¿Y a ti quien te pidió opinión zorra?-preguntó Fler en tono peligroso- Que yo sepa tu aquí no tienes ni cabeza ni pies, así que mantente callada estúpida-termino Fler colérica por la intromisión de la mujer.

-Ja niña desdeñosa y caprichosa-dijo la mujer con tono ofendido

-Vieja metiche, pinche víbora ponzoñosa-respondió tranquilamente la joven

-Bueno nos retiramos-dijo por fin Julián levantándose de su asiento-¿Cuándo será trasladado allá?-pregunto Julián

-En cuanto le demos de alta, usted podrá llevarlo personalmente si quiere-dijo el hombre calvo

-Está bien, nos veámonos. Con permiso-dijo el joven indiferente

-Con permiso-dijo la joven saliendo junto a su hermano

Saliendo del despacho los dos jóvenes fueron directo a la habitación del rubio.

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto la joven a su hermano menor

-No tan bien Fler. Por favor diles que me dejen ir...Por favor-dijo en un hilo de voz Milo

-No Milo, no puedo. Estarás bien lo sé-dijo tranquilizadoramente la chica

-No me dejes Fler, no dejes que me hagan daño-dijo Milo con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas

-No cariño no te harán nada. Lo juro-dijo su hermana abrazándolo cariñosamente.

-Te quiero Fler-dijo Milo quedándose dormido como si fuera un niño

-Yo igual pequeño, yo igual-dijo Fler con un nudo en la garganta. No sabía cómo iba reaccionar Milo cuando le dijeran lo de St. Rosenrot. Miro a Julián y varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos color aguamarina.


	2. St Rosenrot

**La serie saint seiya no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes,(bueno solo Milo jijiji) estos pertenecen a** **Masami Kurumada, por lo que no los utilizo con fines de lucro, solo los utilizo para poder plasmar un poco lo que pienso. ^^**

**__****Bueno gracias por su atención n.n espero sus comentario reclamos y demás sugerencias ^^ hasta la próxima jejeje**__

**St. Rosenrot**

Había pasado una semana desde lo sucedido con Milo. Ese día salía del hospital, por lo que Julián esperaba atento a todo movimiento de su hermano menor. Milo sabía bien adonde irían, sabía que no regresarían a casa. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasaría para que él volviera a su casa…o lo que llamaba casa. El rubio no se había tomado la noticia muy bien. Pero estaba resignado a ir a St. Rosenrot.

Por lo que Milo sabía era un psiquiátrico. Pero él no estaba loco y se los demostraría. No sabía cómo pero saldría de ahí y nunca lo volverían a ver. O quizás no era necesario escapar, podría volver a intentar matarse ahí dentro. El pensamiento le pareció tentador, pero ya vería cuando entrara a ese lugar.

Entro al carro de su padre, el cual se había ofrecido a llevarlos. Julián no estaba muy contento con esto, pero era eso o llevarlo en bus. En donde probablemente Milo huiría.

Todo el trayecto a St. Rosenrot había sido silencioso. Ninguno de los ocupantes del coche había querido entablar ningún tipo de conversación. Una de las razones era que ninguno se llevaba bien entre sí, el padre no se llevaba bien con los hijos, los hijos no se llevaban bien con el padre, y los hermanos estaban peleados entre sí.

Para Milo había sido el trayecto más largo y aburrido de su vida. Estaba harto de las miradas inquisidoras de su padre, y las molestas sonrisas de Julián. Tenía dolor de cabeza, sentía que sus manos sudaban más de la cuenta y un creciente sentimiento de soledad y vacio se apoderaba de él minuto a minuto. ¿Cómo sería ese lugar? ¿Seria como en las películas? Se sentía nervioso y aunque no lo aceptaría jamás, estaba asustado.

Cuando vio el imponente edificio por la ventana un escalofrió le recorrió la dorsal. Empezó a sudar frio, ahí frente a él estaba su futuro inmediato, ¿y porque no? Su futuro a largo plazo. No sabía cuánto permanecería en ese lugar tan sombrío.

Y es que la institución mental St. Rosenrot consistía en un edificio de película de terror, de color gris con grandes ventanas por todos lados y un enorme jardín en la parte trasera, el cual conectaba perfectamente a la entrada.

El coche se paro justo enfrente de la enorme puerta de roble. En cuanto los ocupantes de este bajaron, las puertas se abrieron, sin la necesidad de llamar a ellas. Julián ayudo a Milo a bajar las maletas, dedicándole pequeñas sonrisas. Lo que hizo irritar a Milo.

-Mira Julián no es mi primer día de escuela para que me sonrías cada 5 minutos, deja de hacerlo ¿sí?-dijo mordaz el joven rubio

-No era mi intensión Milo, es solo para que te sientas un poco más cómodo-dijo Julián con tristeza

-¿Cómodo? Si me vienes a internar a un psiquiátrico, ¿Qué tan cómodo quieres que me sienta?-termino en tono agresivo Milo

-Yo lo hago por tu bien…-Julián fue interrumpido por un Luca a la defensiva

-Mira mocoso, si hacemos esto es porque nos preocupas…-

-¿Te preocupo? No me hagas reír Luca, a ti solo te preocupa la puta que calienta tu cama y los mocosos esos que llamas hijos…aunque si yo fuera tu no estaría tan seguro-dijo burlón Milo

-¿Qué dijiste mocoso estúpido?-dijo Luca contraído de la furia

-Lo que oíste, de seguro esa puta te ha engañado muchas veces y lo peor de todo es que en tus narices. JA si esa puta y esos engendros se querían deshacer de mi ya lo lograron, y tu Julián no seas hipócrita que seguro estas en todo esto-dijo Milo cínicamente.

-Milo por favor no digas eso-dijo Julián en tono molesto

-¿Y si no que? ¿Anda dime que me vas a hacer?-pregunto Milo

Luca lo miro con furia, de un momento a otro lo tenia agarrado de la camiseta con el puño cerrado.

-Ojala nunca hubieras nacido, bastardo mal agradecido. ¡Nunca, me oíste, nunca te vuelvas a expresar así de mi familia! ¡¿Oíste?!- Dijo Luca zarandeando a Milo y diciendo cada palabra con sumo rencor. Era como si escupiese sus palabras en la cara de Milo

-Sabes tu familia es una mierda-dijo Milo soltándose del agarre del mayor. Luca fuera de sí trato de echarse le encima. Pero Julián se lo impidió.

-¡Padre tranquilízate! Este no es el lugar ni el momento, y tu Milo por favor compórtate-dijo Julián con voz severa en ambos casos

-Si como digas Julián, la verdad es que me da lo mismo. Después de todo, ¿Qué puedo decir yo? Jajaja ¿Bastardo? Tu bastardo Luca ¡Tuyo!-termino Milo con una risa histérica. Parecía como si acabara de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, ya que después de eso quedo con la mirada perdida, en algún punto de la edificación.

-¿Milo? Llevémoslo adentro-dijo Julián después de lo presenciado.

-Yo te espero aquí-dijo Luca secamente

-Como quieras-dijo el mayor tomando de un brazo a Milo. Este parecía ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba. Era como si se hubiera metido alguna droga. Solo de repente se desconectaba de su realidad.

Camus Sardov era un joven francés de 18 años, era alto de cabellos rojo sangre y ojos caoba. Era reservado, frio, no entablaba relaciones personales con nadie. Se auto aislaba de la sociedad, con esos gestos fríos e indiferentes, ese tono cortante y grosero. Camus jamás fue un joven socialmente activo, en su infancia nunca tuvo amigos, era solitario.

Camus era huérfano desde los 10 años, así que desde entonces había ido de casa en casa. De familia en familia. Con los hermanos de su madre, con los de su padre y hasta con los primos de estos. Nunca duraba en una familia más de 1 año. Todos pensaba que el asilamiento de este se debía al fallecimiento de sus padre, y el trauma que esto conllevo. Ya que él los había visto morir en un accidente de auto.

Pero en realidad Camus estaba enfermo, tenia Esquizofrenia moderada. Por lo que el mayor parte del tiempo vivía en su mundo sin que nadie lo notara.

Asi fueron sus primeros 17 años de vida, llenos de incomprensión de parte de la que se decía llamar su familia. Hasta que un día, el psicólogo de la escuela lo analizo, y dedujo que esto iba más de sus manos. Asi con la herencia de sus padres, lo había ido a recluir a St. Rosenrot, en donde ya llevaba un año.

El pelirrojo se sabía bello, y aunque a veces anduviera en las nubes, sabía bien de que se valía. Asi había estado con Shaka, un joven mucho mayor que él. Que era psiquiatra, por lo que él había recomendado St. Rosenrot a la familia de Camus para su tratamiento. Shaka llevaba trabajando ahí unos meses, así que les aseguro a los tíos del pelirrojo que él estaría bien ahí. Cuando Camus entro, Shaka y él aun tenían una relación. Por lo que inmediatamente, la corto el hindú, por temor a ser despedido y por su ética profesional. Cosa que a Camus le había importado un cacahuate, ya que seguido buscaba a Shaka por las noches. Shaka humano como era, no podía contenerse y siempre terminaba cediendo.

Ese día toda la clínica estaba enterada de la entrada del nuevo. Muchos lo vieron como un inquilino nuevo, otros como un amigo con quien jugar y algunos más cuerdos lo veían como a un pedazo nuevo de carne. Camus por su parte, permanecía absorto en su mundo. En el cual nada de eso pasaba. Era como si al caer la noche, el volviera a su cuerpo. Mientras que en el día permanecía ajeno.

Camus miraba por la ventana, cuando Milo llego a la clínica. El pelirrojo a ver al rubio descender del auto ni se inmuto, estaba más ocupado viendo a personas que solo vivían en su mente. Por lo que la entrada del nuevo le fue totalmente ajena.

Cuando por fin entraron a la clínica, Julián zarandeo un poco a su hermano. El cual iba con la mirada pérdida, muy metido en un mutismo demasiado aterrador para su hermano mayor. Cuando llego a la recepción. Una enfermera regordeta y de mirada severa lo recibió. Cual se encontraba leyendo una revista de chismes. Cuando Julián se le acerco. Por lo que dirigió su atención al joven frente a ella.

-¿Si? ¿Que se le ofrece?-pregunto con voz chillona la mujer

-Ehmm si tengo cita con el doctor Saga Kraniotis. Mi hermano ingresa hoy a la clínica-dijo nervioso el joven

-Un momento por favor, espérelo sentado ahí-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa demasiado forzada. Le señalo un asiento y regreso a su lectura.

Llevaba esperando aproximadamente 10 minutos cuando la mujer recibió una llamada.

-Ya puede pasar, el doctor Kraniotis lo está esperando-dijo la mujer mirando interesadamente a los dos jóvenes.

-Gracias-dijo Julián nervioso por la mirada lasciva de la enfermera

Cuando entro al consultorio con su hermano, se sintió débil. Sentó a su hermano en una silla del consultorio y miro al doctor.

-Buenas tardes soy el doctor Saga Kraniotis un gusto en conocerlo ¿Señor?-dijo el hombre con suma educación

-Julián Seferis, este es mi hermano Milo-dijo señalándolo con la vista-El será su paciente-

-Si ya lo veo. Tome asiento por favor-termino el peli azul señalándole una silla

-Gracias-dijo Julián sentándose a un lado de su hermano

-¿Trae sus papeles?-pregunto el doctor viendo fijamente a Milo

-Si aquí están-dijo el joven entregándole el expediente de Milo

-Vemos-dijo Saga mientras leía con cuidado los papeles-Ya veo. Psicosis, depresión crónica, intento de suicidio e irrealidad. Vera señor Seferis, casos como el de su hermano, aquí son muy frecuentes. Cada paciente es diferente y si él quiere, puede salir de aquí en algunos meses o incluso años. Todo depende de él y de ustedes. Tendrán un día de visita y de esos días de visita va a depender de la recuperación de Milo-dijo Saga, mirando directamente a los ojos a Julián-Por lo que le voy a pedir que traiga a la gente cercana a él. Gente que le quieran. También está la cuestión de los fármacos. Las crisis de du hermano se tendrán que controlar con medicamentos. ¿Alguna duda hasta aquí señor Seferis?-le pregunto por primera vez al joven

-Si entendido doctor-dijo el joven con los ojos rotos.

-Bien, llevaremos a Milo al corredor de los pacientes. Necesito que le deje sus cosas en recepción, y de ahí las llevaran su habitación-dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba de su silla y veía a la ventana que tenía detrás.

-Está bien, ahora vuelvo-dijo el joven yendo por las maletas al auto. Cuando llego su padre tenía la cara contada de furia. Tomo las maletas sin explicarle nada y regreso a la clínica. En todo ese tiempo Milo había permanecido en silencio. Saga lo escrutaba cuidadosamente. Pero ninguno había dicho nada.

Saga tomo el teléfono y llamo a un par de enfermeros. Cuando estos llegaron tomaron a Milo y lo dirigieron al pabellón de pacientes. Julián se despidió de él en la recepción. Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y le beso la frente con cariño

-Adiós Milo nos veremos el sábado cuídate mucho-musito con dificultad el peli azul

Milo no le contesto, solo clavo su mirada turquesa en el piso de duela.

Julián se acerco al médico y con voz apenas audible le dijo:

-Por favor, cuídelo mucho. Por favor-dijo el joven antes de retirarse. Saga no le contesto nada, ya que este hecho andar antes de que le diera una respuesta.

Los enfermeros dejaron a Milo en su cuarto. Era una habitación pequeña con puertas automáticas. Las cuales se abrían y cerraban por un sensor. Tenía una gran ventana, un baño y un pequeño armario, todo de un color aperlado. El baño no tenia puerta y las ventanas estaban cerradas con seguro, por lo que no podían abrirse, también carecía de cortinas. Tenía una cama al centro y una pequeña mesita de mesa, con una lámpara y una jarra de plástico con agua.

Antes de irse los enfermeros, le suministraron un sedante al rubio y luego se retiraron.

El joven había dormido aproximadamente 5 horas cuando despertó. Ya era de noche y no se escuchaba nada en ese lugar. Milo noto que tenía el uniforme puesto. El cual consistía en una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un pantalón negro. Se puso las reglamentarias pantuflas y salió al paisillo. Aun se sentía muy desorientado, no sabía exactamente donde estaba y mucho menos a qué horas eran. Siguió caminando por el largo pasillo, el cual estaba lleno de puertas. Extrañamente todas estaban abiertas, por lo que se veía a sus ocupantes. Solo unas contadas estaban cerradas, cosa que extraño al oji azul.

Cuando iba a llegar al final del pasillo, escucho voces provenientes de una de las habitaciones. Con curiosidad el rubio se asomo en ella. La escena que encontró jamás pensó encontrarla en un lugar como ese. Ya que un joven pelirrojo estaba encima de un rubio besando con frenesí el cuello de este. El rubio, soltaba gemidos ahogados mientras trataba de apartarlo. Entonces como si de un aviso se hubiese tratado, el pelirrojo volteo a verlo. Milo simplemente se quedo helado al saberse descubierto. ¿Quién sería el pelirrojo? ¿Y ese rubio? Esas eran las preguntas que se formulaba el rubio en su revuelta cabeza…


	3. La curiosidad mato al gato

**La serie saint seiya no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes,(bueno solo Milo jijiji) estos pertenecen a** **Masami Kurumada, por lo que no los utilizo con fines de lucro, solo los utilizo para poder plasmar un poco lo que pienso. ^^**

**_Bueno gracias por su atención n.n espero sus comentario reclamos y demás sugerencias ^^ hasta la próxima jejeje_**__

_**La curiosidad mato al gato **_

Estaba soñando, de eso no había duda. Porque si no se tratara de un sueño, ¿entonces qué otra cosa seria? El pelirrojo de inmediato bajo de encima del rubio. Ambos habían quedado frente a él mirándolo. Era extraño. Se sentía extraño, siendo observado analíticamente por esos peculiares personajes. El rubio lo miraba con miedo y culpabilidad. Y el pelirrojo simplemente sonreía cínicamente. Milo no sabía qué pasaba. Estaba confundido. Iba a replicar algo pero las palabras no salían de sus labios.

Se había quedado embobado mirando al pelirrojo. Miraba esos zafiros desafiantes y de cierta manera indiferentes. Lo miraba como si no existiera y eso a Milo le intrigaba. Cuando por fin iba a formular una pregunta. Volvió a sentir ese pinchazo tan familiar y de nuevo cayó en manos de la inconsciencia.

Cuando despertó tenia dolor de cabeza y la boca seca. Se sentía como las tantas veces que había perdido el control con el alcohol. Cerró de nuevo los ojos ante la cegadora luz del sol. Sentía todo el cuerpo hecho puré. Tan pesado y adolorido que hacer la simple acción de pararse de la cama era una agonía.

Cuando por fin se puso de pie. Fue directo a baño. Este era una habitación contigua de la suya, el cual no tenia puerta y apenas contaba con una pequeña ventana de ventilación. El baño estaba tapizado de azulejos blancos y azules. Muy sencillo, pero espacioso. Contaba con un lavabo, una regadera y un retrete. No tenia espejos, ni nada de vidrio o que se pudiera romper. La ventana que había tenía una mica como de plástico. Milo entro a la regadera algo incomodo por el baño , el agua estaba ni muy fría ni muy caliente. Esto lo enfado, al rubio le gustaba bañarse con agua helada. Pero ahí no había regulador de temperatura. Por lo que se resigno y siguió bañándose. Como un flash llego a su mente un recuerdo nada santo y mucho menos agradable.

Un día así como ese mientras se bañaba, su madrastra y él habían tenido sexo en la regadera. Ella se había metido desnuda, mientras él se duchaba para ir a la escuela. Un estremecimiento lo hizo presa. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar eso? Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba harto que sus culpas lo persiguieran como si el fuese el único responsable de todo. Metió toda cabeza en el chorro de agua, sintiendo como el agua recorría sus facciones. El cabello rubio se le pegaba al rostro y el baño empezaba a despejar su mente. En eso estaba cuando una sensación de ser observado lo inundo. Se alejo de la regadera y ahí estaba, el pelirrojo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Hola ¿eres nuevo verdad?-pregunto el de mirada zafiro al rubio

-Sí, lo soy me llamo Milo-dijo el joven hipnotizado por los zafiros de su interlocutor

-Mucho gusto Milo me llamo Camus ¿llevas mucho aquí?-pregunto el pelirrojo viéndolo directo a la cara, como si no estuviera desnudo

-En realidad un día-dijo Milo confundido por el extraño chico que tenía enfrente

-O ya veo muy poquito, ¿Y por qué estás aquí? Es decir te ves de lo más normal-dijo Camus con voz plana

-No lo sé bien, aun no me han dicho- dijo el rubio mintiendo

-De hecho ninguno de nosotros sabemos porque estamos aquí, simplemente no éramos como los demás y fue todo lo que se necesito para que nos encerraran, pero claro no me hagas caso se supone que estoy loco-dijo Camus meditabundo mirando fijamente a Milo, como esperando una respuesta

-Y exactamente ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Es decir según los tipos de aquí-pregunto Milo con curiosidad

-Esquizofrenia, se supone que no se diferenciar entre la realidad y una alucinación, y sabes quizás es verdad-dijo Camus entrando de lleno a la regadera ante los ojos atónitos del rubio.

-¿Qué… haces?-pregunto nervioso Milo mientras se hacía para atrás.

-Está muy caliente el agua-dijo el pelirrojo con simpleza, mientras abría y cerraba algunas llaves que estaban a un costado. De pronto el agua se empezó a sentir helada, al grado de la congelación.

-Mucho mejor ¿no te parece?-dijo el pelirrojo mientras mojaba su ropa y su cabello. Milo estaba al punto de una hipotermia, le gustaba el agua fría pero esto era exagerado. De pronto el pelirrojo se retiro del chorro y quedo frente a frente con Milo. Quedaban escasos 5 cm de distancia entre los dos. De nuevo Camus sonrió y miro fijo a los ojos al rubio.

-No sé que tendrán esos nuevos medicamentos, pero en definitiva eres la mejor alucinación que eh tenido en mi vida- dijo el francés antes de esfumarse como llego, dejando a Milo medio congelado y con un extraña sensación en su interior.

***

Aioria Soiledis tenía 18 años, era griego, tenía cabello castaño y ojos color esmeralda. Era un chico como cualquiera. Era una persona extrovertida, hacia amigo a donde quiera que fuera. Era alegré, vivaz, inteligente y se caracterizaba por su buen humor. Era una persona llena de virtudes, a donde le vieran. Pero Aioria tenía un secreto, el cual solo su hermano lo sabía y se lo había callado. Aioria se convertía en otra persona totalmente diferente de un momento a otro. Él tenía doble personalidad. Su alter ego era frio, violento, grosero y demasiado déspota. Nada comparado con el alegre muchacho que era.

Pero como todos los secretos, algún día se saben. Un día en particular Aioria estaba en su práctica de soccer, todo normal aparentemente. Hasta que un compañero de su equipo lo hizo enfadar, y la otra personalidad de Aioria casi lo mata a golpes.

Esto preocupo mucho a su familia, ya que parecía que el alter ego se apropiaba más y más del dulce Aioria. Aioria sabía que algo malo le pasaba, ya que a veces despertaba con los nudillos goteándoles de sangre y el simplemente no recordaba nada. Una que otra vez había despertado en alguna cama ajena lo cual atribuía al alcohol, aunque él no recordara haber bebido. Muchas fueron las señales que el sin saber, les hacía caso omiso.

Sus padres estaban divorciados, por lo que Aioria vivía con su madre y Aioros con su padre. De vez en cuando Aioros iba a quedarse con su madre y Aioria. Una de esas contadas ocasiones había descubierto al otro Aioria, el cual se hacía llamar Leo. Esto Aioros lo había tomado como un juego, una broma. Pero al ver que Aioria cada día estaba más desesperado, decidió hablar con sus padres.

Hacia Aioria había acabado en St. Rosenrot, su familia iba cada semana a verlo. O lo que quedaba de ella, ya que sus padres jamás tenían tiempo para él. Asi que él que lo visitaba era su hermano Aioros. Llevaba un mes ahí, y por su experiencia podía decir que no era tan malo. Incluso se podía decir que le gustaba el lugar, su otra personalidad había salido contadas ocasiones. Ya no tan frecuente como en su hogar. Quizás se debía a la falta de atención, aun no lo deducía.

Otros de los motivos que le gustaba el lugar, era una linda enfermera llamada Marín. Esta tenía cabellos fuegos y unos lindos ojos color miel. Por lo que sabía de ella tenía un hermano ahí que sufría de histeria o eso era lo que decían. Por lo poco que habían hablado podía decir que esa chica era algo anormal. Nunca había conocido a alguien así y supuso que no existía alguien igual a ella.

Si Aioria en cierta forma era feliz en St. Rosenrot, pero quería ser una persona normal para poder estar con Marín, pero eso sabia era algo imposible.

***

Después del encuentro cercano que había tenido con el pelirrojo. Milo se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se encamino al comedor. Tenía que aclararle Camus eso que dijo de las alucinaciones ¿Acaso pensaba que él era una? Si que ese pelirrojo estaba bien loco. Una risa salió de sus labios. Que estúpido era, estaba en un sanatorio mental ¿Qué rayos esperaba? ¿Personas normales? Ja que irónico.

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no reparo en el joven con el que había chocado. Este joven era castaño y de grandes ojos esmeraldas. Tenía cierta semejanza con un gato, a decir verdad tenía algunas facciones que lo hacían ver felino.

El joven lo miro y le sonrió. Milo no sabía qué hacer, si sonreírle también o alejarse corriendo. Y es que aunque se viera normal ese muchacho seguro era raro como el pelirrojo.

-Hola mi nombre es Aioria ¿Eres nuevo no?-pregunto el joven con amabilidad

-Sí, me llamo Milo-dijo dudativo el rubio

-¿Eres de Grecia?-pregunto el castaño

-Sí, soy de la isla de Milos, por lo que veo tú también eres griego ¿De dónde eres?

-De Tebas, la cuidad de las siete puertas-dijo el joven mostrando su dentadura a perlada.

-Oye disculpa ¿Conoces a Camus?-pregunto Milo a Aioria, pero antes de que este le contratara un enfermero se les acerco.

-¿Tu eres Milo Seferis?-pregunto el joven enfermero con voz profunda

-Si soy yo- dijo el rubio

-Tiene sesión con el doctor Kanon Kraniotis, sígame por favor- pidió el enfermero. Milo siguió a detrás de este todo el camino. Milo lo observaba demasiado, ya que a primera vista parecía una mujer. Hasta juraría que maquillaje traía. Este era de facciones finas, enmarcadas por una cortina de cabellos color celeste, y unos ojos color azul clarísimos, lo cual lo hacía ver más afeminado de lo que en verdad era. Y eso sumado con el hecho de que hasta brillo labial usaba, Milo hubiera jurado que era una bella mujer.

Cuando le hablo en el comedor, pudo notar de inmediato su extraño acento. El cual no reconocía si era inglés o escoses. En eso estaba pensando cuando llegaron a una gran puerta de roble con el letrero "_Doctor Kanon Kraniotis" _el andrógeno enfermero se paro y toco la puerta.

-Diga-respondió una voz masculina

-Doctor le traje a su paciente-dijo el joven de ojos claros

-Hazlo pasar Afrodita-dijo el doctor desde el interior. El llamado Afrodita abrió la puerta y tomo a Milo de un brazo para hacerlo entrar al consultorio. Ya adentro, el enfermero sin despedirse se fue.

-Hola buenos días soy el doctor Kanon Kraniotis, tu psiquiatra. A partir de hoy tomaremos sesión dos veces por semana. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-pregunto el doctor al joven, sin despegar su vista de unos papeles.

-¿Y si no lo estuviera qué? Es decir no se puede hacer nada ¿o sí?-dijo desdeñoso el rubio, mientras veía la espaciosa y gran oficina de su terapeuta. Esta estaba repleta de libros, cuidadosamente acomodadas, en un gran librero. A Milo le llamo la atención un espacio el cual permanecía con llave y tenía una puerta de vidrio, por lo que dedujo, por los innumerables frascos, que ahí tenía la medicación.

-Realmente no, son meras formalidades-dijo Kanon despegando su vista de los papeles y viendo por primera vez a su paciente. Estaba sentado sobre un gran escritorio de caoba, elegantemente decorado, que contaba con dos sillas enfrente de este. Toda la oficina estaba exquisitamente decorada. Al igual que la oficina de su hermano contaba con un ventanal en la parte de atrás de su asiento. También había un diván en la otra esquina de la oficina y una silla.

-Ya veo, y ¿también el está el que se cambien de nombre? Porque puedo jurar que usted es el que me recibió ayer… ¿Saga? creo que se llamaba-dijo Milo tratando de recordar

-No lo siento no era yo-dijo el doctor con un gesto de burla en su cara

-Si debió de ser su gemelo-dijo con ironía el oji azul

-Aunque no lo creas, así debió de ser-dijo el hombre de bata. Milo lo había observado desde que había entrado, era realmente espectacular. Tenía cabellos color cobalto y ojos color verde. Mucho más verdes que los de Aioria, lo del psiquiatra eran color Jade.

-A mire, hare como que le creo ¿Ok? ¿Y bien que haremos?-Pregunto con fastidio el oji aguamarina

-Siéntate el diván y empezaremos la sesión- dijo el hombre viendo a su nuevo paciente con ojos nada santos. Y es que había que admitirlo Milo parecía un adonis, con esa piel bronceada, esos cabellos color oro y sus impresionantes ojos color turquesa. Sin duda esta iba a ser una de las sesiones que Kanon Kraniotis no iba a olvidar. Y es que en sus 26 años de vida jamás había visto una persona como el rubio. Eso iba ser muy interesante.


	4. The end of the world

**La serie saint seiya no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, (bueno solo Milo jijiji) estos pertenecen a** **Masami Kurumada, por lo que no los utilizo con fines de lucro, solo los utilizo para poder plasmar un poco lo que pienso. ^^**

**_Advertencia: _********ninguna por el momento **

**The end of the world**

Dos hombres se encontraban sentados uno enfrente de otro. El mayor miraba interesadamente al rubio de bellas turquesas que tenía enfrente. Mientras que el rubio permanecía estático en su lugar.

-¿Y bien que decides?-pregunto el psiquiatra a su paciente

-Yo…no sé qué decir-dijo el rubio con su dedo medio recargado en su mentón. Claro gesto de reflexión

- Solo tienes que decir sí o no, así de fácil, así de sencillo-dijo Kanon con una sonrisa perversa

-¿Y por qué tanto interés en mi? Es decir solo soy…yo- dijo el joven sospechando de las intensiones de su nuevo medico

-Pues veras bichito, me interesas porque jamás en mi vida vi alguien como tú, simplemente eres la novedad, además saldríamos beneficiados los dos, tu recibirías medicamentos extras de los que tú quieras o cualquier cosa que me pidas, y yo saciaría mi curiosidad-dijo Kanon en tono cínico

-De seguro eso hace con todos sus pacientes ¿verdad?, ¿entonces si digo que sí, puedo tener lo que yo quiera? Y ¿Usted que obtendría? Aun no me lo ha dicho, es decir hasta donde me dijo solo quiere venga a su consultorio después de que termine sus consultas pero no me ha dicho a que- dijo Milo reflexivo, él no era ningún tonto y sabía perfectamente que quería, pero era mejor oírlo de labios del mayor.

-¿No es obvio bicho? Quiero recorrer todo tu cuerpo, cada extensión de ti… todo ¿me entiendes?-dijo Kanon con una mirada lasciva

-Ya me lo suponía, quiero aclarar que jamás eh estado con un hombre y créame que no es mi intención comenzar ahora- dijo serio el rubio

-¿Entonces es un no?-pregunto el peli azul levantando su ceja izquierda, en señal de desconcierto

-Yo jamás dije eso ¿Qué medicamentos me puede dar?-pregunto con interés Milo

-Ya te dije lo que quieras, anti depresivos, anti psicóticos, sedantes y uno que otro alucinógeno.- dijo Kanon

-Ya veo es un trato difícil de rechazar… ¿Por qué insite en llamarme bicho?-pregunto de repente el rubio tratando de hacer tiempo para dar una respuesta.

-Por el tatuaje-dijo Kanon señalando el escorpión de tamaño medio que tenía en su omoplato derecho.

-Es un escorpión-dijo seriamente el joven

-Un bicho, ¿sabes? me encantan los bicho y más si son venenoso-dijo Kanon con cinismo

-Tengo una inquietud ¿Qué pasaría si por alguna razón alguien se entera? O ¿Qué tal si a mí se me sale decirlo?-dijo el oji turquesa mirando fijamente al hombre que tenía enfrente

-Simple Milo, yo soy un doctor y tu un paciente ¿A quién le van a creer? ¿A un enfermo mental o a un doctor de prestigio?- sonrió Kanon al ver la reacción del joven. Y es que este había tensado su mandíbula y los dedos de sus manos sobre el escritorio

- Entonces el que quedaría mal parado seria yo, bueno creo que me conviene su proposición, solo tengo una condición-dijo Milo sardónico

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto Kanon acomodándose en su silla detrás del escritorio

-Que cuando yo decida no hacerlo más, usted me dejara en paz-dijo decididamente el de mirada turquesa

-Me parece buen trato, claro esta no te daré nada hasta que terminemos ¿estás de acuerdo?-pregunto el mayor

-Si lo estoy, ¿Cuándo vengo entonces?-pregunto Milo con indiferencia

-Si quieres mañana, como a las 8 pm-dijo Kanon con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo voy a salir? Es decir a esa hora tengo entendido hacen un rondín-

-Solo dices que me vienes a ver a mí y ellos te dejaran pasar- dijo con naturalidad el oji verde

-¿Y esto vamos a hacer todas las sesiones?-pregunto Milo

-Claro que no, en las sesiones soy profesional-dijo cínico el mayor

-¿Y qué haremos entonces?-pregunto con fastidio el rubio

-Ve y acuéstate en el diván- dijo el mayor con una ceja levantada

-¿Al diván? Está bien-el rubio con indiferencia, se acostó en el diván y observo a su médico.

-Bien comencemos por, tu infancia ¿Cómo la consideras?-pregunto Kanon con un porte de verdadero psicoanalista, con sus lentes y una libreta.

-No lo sé, buena supongo-dijo el rubio cansado

-Mmm ya veo, cuéntame sobre tu madre-dijo Kanon mirando al menor

-¿Que hay con ella? Fue una madre como cualquiera… más bien fue una cualquiera-dijo Milo con frialdad

-¿Asi por qué?-pregunto el psiquiatra

-¿Por qué? No lo sé la verdad, solo fue así- dijo Milo con indiferencia

-Pregunto ¿Por qué la considerabas una cualquiera?- pregunto interesado Kanon

-Porque lo era, yo soy producto de eso ¿sabe? Si el ella no se hubiera metido con Luca nada de esto hubiera pasado- dijo Milo mirando sus muñecas, las cuales estaban en vías de recuperación

-Ya veo, ¿no te llevas con tu padre verdad? –inquirió Kanon

-No tengo padre-dijo quedamente el joven

-Ya veo-

°*°*°*°*°*°

Ángelo Giudicci era un hombre como pocos, el era decidido, agresivo y hasta caprichoso. Era un hombre singular, su violencia era lo que lo caracterizaba y sobre todo en los bajos mundos. Se decía que él era el hombre más cercano al mafioso más peligroso de la península Siciliana.

Había ingresado a St. Rosenrot hacía ya casi 2 años, después de haber asesinado a su novia y al hombre con la que lo engañaba. Era irónico debió haber terminado en la cárcel, pero comprobaron que padecía de neurosis patológica. Al parecer sin que él se diera cuenta su agresividad no era normal.

No sabía exactamente que era peor la cárcel, o el manicomio. Aunque había que admitir que ese lugar no era tan desagradable. Quizás lo que le molestaba en las noches, al grado de la locura era la culpa. Esa culpa que lo asfixiaba y le oprimía el pecho cada que recordaba sus actos. Por a esa mujer la cual había amado, y Dios sabía que así era, pero ella lo había engañado de peor forma. Quizás era verdad que estaba loco, pero de culpa. Muchas veces tuvo pesadillas, crisis y malos ratos por sus recuerdos. Esos recuerdos que aullaban y aparecían como fantasmas para atorméntalo el resto de sus días.

Ángelo o Dead Mask como le había apodado la prensa después de lo de su novia y el amante esta, permanecía sedado la mayor parte del tiempo. Era un sedante ligero, por lo que estaba consiente pero en un estado de tranquilidad total. Algunos meses antes había decidido que por las noches lo sedaran completo, aunque no podía ser siempre, ya que eso a larga le haría daño.

**************

Kanon se había quedado callado algunos minutos viendo al rubio, mientras que este miraba la ventana con curiosidad. Milo no pensaba colaborar y eso molestaba a Kanon. Ya que aunque no fue un psiquiatra muy profesional, le gustaba ser respetado por los logros que alcanzaba con cada uno de sus pacientes. Tal vez lo que más rabia le daba era que si no lograba hacer que Milo se abriera con él (y decía de la forma psicológica) lo mandarían con su hermano Saga. Y ahí seguro él le haría progresa, dejándolo como un mediocre. Siempre era igual con él, lo dejaba siempre como un mediocre, un bueno para nada, alguien que no merecía su trabajo. Por eso se esforzaba, hipócritamente pero se esforzaba. Para que un día lo reconocieran como Kanon Kraniotis y no como el hermano, ni el gemelo de Saga Kraniotis.

-Bueno vayamos al grano ¿Qué es lo que sucedía en tu vida?-pregunto Kanon después de analizar la situación

-Nada-dijo Milo mirando la gran oficina

-¿Nada? Por nada no se suicida la gente, debe haber algo que te molestara ¿Tu padre? ¿Tu madre? ¿Tus hermanos? ¿Qué?-pregunto Kanon mirándolo fijamente

-Nada, no me molestaba nada-dijo Milo mirando a los ojos al mayor

-Algo paso, lo sé ¿Te violaron? ¿Te tiraste a tu madre? ¿Tu padre te toqueteaba? ¿Qué?-pregunto de nuevo Kanon

-No, nada de eso. Es repulsivo lo que pregunta ¿Sabe?-dijo Milo mirándolo enojado

-No, no es repulsivo, es la verdad-dijo el mayor fastidiado- Si no piensas colaborar, no sé qué es lo te sucede- dijo Kanon dejando la libreta a un costado de él.

-Sabe simplemente me canse, me canse de despertar por las mañanas y mirarme al espejo, me canse de la gente, de la escuela, de mis amigos, de las novias, de mis padres, de mi madre muerta. Me canse de todo y de todos- dijo Milo mirando a Kanon haciendo un gesto adolorido

-¿Cansancio? Veamos, la vida no es sencilla y mucho menos justa eso ya lo deberías saber. Cansancio no es la razón, porque todos en cierta medida estamos cansados de hacer lo mismo- dijo Kanon sacándose los lentes de encima

-Esa es mi razón-le dijo Milo a Kanon

-Háblame sobre tus hermanos ¿Son buenos contigo?-pregunto el mayor

-Claro los mayores, por que los otros son unos mocosos entrometidos, metiches y sobre todo odiosos, junto con la víbora de su madre son insoportables- dijo Milo con rencor en su voz

-Ya veo, ¿Te molestan?-

-Demasiado, a veces siento que no los soporto-dijo Milo con enojo

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Milo? Reprimes demasiados sentimientos, no dices lo que sientes, no es malo decirlo de vez en cuando- dijo el peli azul

-¿Y si nadie te escucha?-pregunto Milo

-Ahora yo seré quien escuche ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto el medico

-Mal-

-¿Por qué mal?-indago el psicoanalista

-No lo sé, no siento nada es como sentir vacio-dijo quedo el rubio

-No te preocupes esa sensación pronto se irá-dijo el mayor

-Yo necesito… nada-dijo Milo volviendo a clavar su mirada en la ventana

-¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto Kanon

-No lo sé-dijo Milo- Creo termino la sesión- agrego antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta

-Si, efectivamente. Nos veremos mañana entonces. Tu próxima sesión es el miércoles, te mandare a llamar como hoy-dijo Kanon acomodando sus anotaciones

-Entendido- dijo el rubio antes de salir hacia el comedor.

Kanon se sentó de nuevo en su silla detrás del escritorio y empezó a meditar lo dicho por el joven. Sabía que escondía algo, entre toda esa rabia y tristeza algo escondía. Y él Kanon Kraniotis lo descubriría, tarde o temprano lo descubriría, y algo le decía que sería temprano.


	5. Hilarante

**La serie saint seiya no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes,(bueno solo Milo jijiji) estos pertenecen a** **Masami Kurumada, por lo que no los utilizo con fines de lucro, solo los utilizo para poder plasmar un poco lo que pienso. ^^**

_Bueno gracias por su atención n.n espero sus comentario reclamos y demás sugerencias ^^ hasta la próxima jejeje___

**Hilarante**

Era sábado por la mañana, un sábado como cualquiera, sin pena ni gloria para muchos. Pero para Aioria significaba solo una cosa… día de visita. Era mejor resignarse a la idea de sus padres peleándose y echándose la culpa mutuamente, mientras que su hermano lo miraba culpable por el estado en que se encontraba. El simplemente sonreiría hipócritamente 2 horas seguidas, y miraría tranquilamente a Aioros. Ese sábado en especial, de verdad se sentía de mal humor, había amanecido con esa sensación de fastidio instalada en su estomago. Suspiro cansinamente, nada ni nadie lograría que él no recibiera las tan odiadas visitas.

Igual si su hermano no viniera acompañado de sus padres, se sentiría menos incomodo, claro siempre y cuando no viniera con esa cara de cachorro culpable. Camino por los largos pasillos con gesto molesto, algunos pacientes lo miraron desconcertado, ya que no era muy común verlo enojado.

Cuando llego al enorme jardín lleno de pacientes y familiares, una punzada de molestia le hizo torcer el gesto. Ahí debajo de un árbol enorme, y sentados sobre una banca blanca estaban sus padres y su hermano. Aioria se paró en seco al verlos, a los 3 sentados ahí sonriéndole. Sin gritos, sin miradas de odio, eso sí era nuevo. Quizás no iba a ser tan malo como pensaba. Lástima que no sabía que tan equivocado estaba. Ya que al llegar junto a sus padres y hermano, las cosas empezaron a ir bastante mal.

-Te ves delgado hijo-dijo una mujer castaña y ojos azules

-Vamos Maias que ¿Querías? Encerrado en este lugar- dijo un hombre rubio con fastidio

-Mira Claus no estoy de humor para tus reclamos, es mas ¿Dónde estabas tú? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde? Si no fuera por tu constante ausencia quizás Aioria no estaría aquí-dijo la mujer con recelo

-¿Ahora es mi culpa? Y me lo dice la mujer que viviendo en el mismo techo que Aioria no se había dado cuenta que tenía un problema. Si no hubiera sido por Aioros tú no estarías ni enterada-contraatacó en hombre con sus ojos verdes clavados en los azules de su ex mujer

-Bueno, pero si te enteraste Claus fue por mí, sino ni siquiera supieras que Aioria estaba en este lugar-dijo la mujer haciendo un mohín de autosuficiencia

-Mira Maias, tú no eres nadie…-Claus había sido interrumpido.

-¡Basta! Ya me canse de escuchar cómo se reclaman uno al otro, si van a pelear preferiría que no vinieran mas- dijo Aioria hastiado

-Mira mocoso tu no decides si venimos o no ¿ok? Además esto es cosa de adultos no te metas-dijo Claus con molestia por la interrupción

-No le hables así a Aioria, sabes que está enfermo-dijo la mujer sin saber realmente lo que decía

-¿Enfermo dices? Que estúpida eres madre, jamás sabes cuándo debes abrir la boca ¿verdad?- dijo con hastió el chico

-Aioria, no le hables así a tu madre que no te lo voy a permitir mocoso estúpido- defendió su padre

-Gracias Claus-dijo con una sonrisa la mujer, para después señalar a Aioria con su dedo medio- Y tú deja de faltarnos el respeto niñato inmaduro, recuerda que aun somos tus padres- declaro la castaña

-Jajaja no me hagan reír los dos ¿ahora si soy su hijo y no un desconocido?-pregunto irónico el joven-Tú-señalo a su madre- dudo mucho que me reconozcas, es mas ni siquiera estoy seguro si soy tu hijo ya que ni mis cumpleaños recuerdas. Y tu-señalo a su padre- eres un desconocido el cual me han obligado todos estos años a decir papa, pero realmente vales lo mismo que un enfermero de este inmundo hoyo. Asi que no vengan a alardear de un titulo que les queda demasiado grande- termino Aioria con un gesto de fastidio

-Voy a llamar al enfermero, se está comportando demasiado agresivo-comento la mujer con un timbre en la mano. Ese timbre se le daba a cada familiar por si su paciente se ponía impertinente. O en el caso de los padres de Aioria, se ponía a decir sus verdades demasiado dolorosas.

-Madre acabamos de llegar no hagas eso por favor- pidió Aioros

-Bueno hijo, pero solo lo hago por ti. No se para que insistes en venir a ver a este mal agradecido- termino con desdén la mujer

-Si madre como digas- le dio por su lado el mayor de los hermanos- Anda Aioria sentémonos por allá-tomo a su hermano por una manga y lo llevo hasta el otro extremo del jardín.

-Por fin lejos de ellos, anda hermano no te enojes-dijo Aioros con una sonrisa, como cuando eran niños y sus padres se peleaban.

-Es que a veces pienso que ellos en verdad no son nada mío… jamás me eh sentido parte de ellos- dijo Aioria cabizbajo

-Sabes te ves muy bien, mejor que cuando estabas en casa quizás si sigues así salgas muy pronto, y entonces te prometo que nos iremos lejos de ellos-le dijo Aioros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con la esperanza tatuada en sus orbes verdes.

-Asi será hermano, ya verás, dicen que Paris es hermoso me gustaría ir algún día y ver con mis propios ojos la torre Eiffel. Aioros ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Aioros sonriente

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo mi padre antes de que yo me internara?-pregunto Aioria con voz pausada

-¿De...que hablas? ¿Qué dijo?-Fingió no saber de qué le hablaban el mayor

-Lo de que te regresaste de Canadá por que tuviste problemas con un chico… que tu andabas con ese chico ¿Es cierto?- cuestiono Aioria con sus ojos clavados en los de su hermano

- ¿Por qué la pregunta Aio? Es decir no le veo la importancia-

-Bueno es que es… curiosidad. Se me hace demasiado irreal eso, es decir no tienes la pinta de marica-dijo Aioria en una carcajada

-Aioria por favor no te expreses así… es verdad lo que dijo nuestro padre… me regrese de Canadá porque… bueno el punto es que yo soy como tú dices un marica ¿Ok?-dijo molesto el mayor

-¿Asi que es verdad? ¿Y por qué?-pregunto cabizbajo el castaño

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué? ¿El ser gay? Bueno no es que yo haya decidido serlo Aio simplemente se dio-dijo con simpleza el arquero

-Ya veo… -

-Pero eso no quiere decir que algo cambien entre nosotros ¿verdad?-pregunto con temor Aioros

-Claro que no hermano, sin ti estaría solo… sabes que odio estar solo-comento bajito Aioria

- Si lo sé-dijo el mayor acariciándole los cabellos rizados a su hermanito. Y es que aunque tuviera 24 años y Aioria 18 nunca dejaría de verlo como a un niño asustado y lloroso por los gritos de sus padres. Y él cómo hacia ahora consolándolo y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

Ese pensamiento había hecho que un nudo en la garganta le obstruyera el paso del aire a sus pulmones. Una lágrima fugitiva había surcado su mejilla hasta finalmente perderse por los bordes de su cara.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto Aioria a su hermano

-Te falle… yo prometí que te iba a cuidar y que todo iba a estar bien, pero en cambio todo está mal y yo… yo me fui de tu lado-dijo el mayor con voz ahogada- te abandone-termino con la mirada baja

-Aioros olvídalo ya, eso ya paso. El pasado que se quede en el pasado ¿esta bien?-pregunto con una sonrisa el menor

-Supongo, Aioria te quiero mucho recuérdalo y jamás olvides lo que te voy a decir. Aunque todo el mundo te tache de loco, solamente tú sabes si lo estas o no ¿entendido?-

-Si hermano lo entiendo, me tengo que ir es hora de mi medicina ¿Te veré el próximo fin de semana?-pregunto esperanzado el castaño

-Sí, ya sabes que yo vendré-dijo Aioros con una sonrisa triste

-Procura no traerlos por favor-dijo sombrío el casi rubio

-Si, veré que puedo hacer para que no vengan-Aioros termino guiñándole un ojo a su hermano

Aioria se acerco a su hermano y le dio un gran abrazo antes de adentrarse de nuevo al interior de la clínica. Cuando Aioros estuvo seguro que Aioria no regresaría saco una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de su chaqueta, la abrió delicadamente y puso uno sobre sus labios. Para ese entonces sus padres seguramente ya se habrían ido a recluir en el auto, enfrascados en alguna de sus eternas peleas. Prendió su preciado vicio e inhalo suave y pausadamente el humo, dejo que el vapor de sensaciones llegara muy adentro a su garganta hasta los pulmones.

Su mente de nuevo había viajado a sus días de infancia y de nuevo sus ojos se había humedecido. Odiaba ser tan débil, pero la culpa lo tenía sin tregua… si tan solo nunca lo hubiera dejado con su madre nada de eso estuviera pasando, o eso era lo que pensaba. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus hermosas esmeraldas, las cuales retiro inmediatamente.

-¿Sabías que el fumar causa el 80% de las muertes a nivel mundial? Además de que enfermas a las demás gente a tu alrededor- le había sacado de sus pensamientos una voz profunda y seria, muy masculina que haría derretir hasta un glacial. Aioros desconcertado giro el rostro hacia la voz y se encontró de lleno con unos ojos color jade hipnótico.

-Yo… lo siento no sabía que estuviera prohibido-dijo el joven castaño algo atropelladamente mientras apagaba su cigarrillo

-Ciertamente no hay una regla que lo prohíba, pero ¿no crees que es mejor el aire puro a uno viciado de tanto toxico?-reflexiono el atractivo hombre de cabellos azules y mirada jade. Aioros sintió como su pulso de aceleraba, y es que consiente o inconscientemente hacia gestos demasiado sensuales para el castaño.

-Este…supongo que sí-dijo el castaño sonrojado, demasiado tierno pensó el hombre con una ceja levantada.

-Mi nombre es Saga Kraniotis supongo que eres algún familia-dijo el hombre de cabellos color ópalo.

-Sí, soy Aioros Soiledis, hermano de Aioria Soiledis un gusto en conocerte Saga-dijo el castaño extendiendo su mano para después estrechar la del peli azul

-El gusto es mío Aioros ¿Asi que Aioria es tu hermano? Que coincidencia yo soy su psiquiatra-dijo sonriendo triunfal el hombre

-¿En serio? Mira que el mundo es pequeño, y dime ¿Cómo ves a mi hermano? Sinceramente-dijo el joven sin controlarse las ganas de preguntar.

-Bueno no esta tan mal, es decir su enfermedad no esta tan avanzada incluso puede que algún día la controle-dijo serio Saga

-¿Controle? ¿Acaso jamás se va a curar?-pregunto desalentado el castaño

-Me temo que no Aioros-dijo el peli azul, dándose cuenta recién del camino de lágrimas que tenía ya seco el castaño. De nuevo ese camino se había vuelto a humedecer por el transcurso de una nueva, la cual limpio torpemente el castaño. Saga sintió como algo se revolvía en su pecho y es que ese chico le había recordado algo o más bien a alguien.- No te pongas triste, eso no quiere decir que nunca saldrá de aquí ya verás que pronto te lo llevaras a casa- consoló el peli azul.

Saga se sintió bastante estúpido diciendo aquello, ya que jamás se había puesto a consolar a ningún familiar de sus pacientes. Pero con ese chico era diente, esos cabellos castaños y rizados que caían desordenadamente y esos ojos color verde acido, lo descolocaban totalmente.

-Gracias, pensaras que soy patético por ponerme así, de verdad lo siento-dijo el castaño limpiándose las mejillas con la manga de su chaqueta para asegurarse de que ya estuvieran secas.

-No, te preocupes yo no pensé nada de eso "todo lo contrario pienso que eres demasiado lindo"-se dijo mentalmente Saga, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa al castaño y extendiéndole un pañuelo como todo caballero

-eh gracias-de pronto Aioros se sintió algo incomodo con ese gesto, ya que le había recordado a una escena de alguna películas antiguas donde el caballero le ofrece su pañuelo a la dama. Y él ciertamente no era una dama.

-No por nada ¿sucede algo? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?-pregunto extrañado el peli azul por la expresión que había puesto Aioros de desconcierto y molestia

-No soy una dama-musito Aioros en voz apenas audible

-¿Perdón?-pregunto Saga confirmando lo que había escuchado

-Que no soy una dama, no me trates como tal- comento con las cejas fruncidas el joven. Cosa que le causo mucha gracia a Saga.

-Jajaja ¿y quién dijo tal cosa? Si te di mi pañuelo fue porque no traigo desechables-dijo divertido el psiquiatra. Aioros abrió los ojos grandes y se sonrojo violentamente ante su estupidez

-Lo siento no debí decirte eso, lo siento, te juro que no fue mi intensión, seguro parezco un idiota o algo…-el castaño fue interrumpido por los labios del peli azul, el cual había tomado de la nuca a ese castaño hablador. Aioros se sonrojo aun más y cerro los ojos correspondiendo el beso. Era un beso profundo pero aun casto, el peli azul introdujo su lengua por la garganta del castaño, el cual sentía que de un momento a otro su corazón se pararía. Cuando se separaron a tomar un poco de aire Saga acaricio la mejilla de Aioros quitándole una gota de humedad y le sonrió.

-Lo siento es que hablas muy rápido- se excuso Saga divertido

-yo… no sé qué decir-replico el castaño

-No digas nada-dijo Saga con una sonrisa y tomándole de la cara nuevamente para darle otro profundo beso. Aioros no sabía exactamente que pensar o que decir así que dejo que las cosas sucedieran, después de todo no sabía que le tenía deparado el futuro, igual y con algo de suerte Saga seria lo que estaba buscando desde hacía un buen tiempo.


	6. Confusion

**Confusión **

Era extraño como todo se movía en St. Rosenrot. Tan misterioso que a veces asustaba, pero quizás solo eran ideas que se hacían algunas personas al verlo, al final de cuentas era un sanatorio mental, como todos.

Había un pabellón para hombres y otro para mujeres. Los cuales por obvias razones estaban bien separados. De vez en cuanto los dos pabellones podían encontrarse en los recreos o en las visitas. Pero las veces eran contadas. Una de esas veces contadas, había sido ese miércoles en la mañana, cuando ambos pabellones se encontraron a la hora del receso.

Muchos enfermeros y enfermeras se aglomeraron alrededor del jardín, por si algo salía ligeramente mal. Milo tenía la mirada puesta en una joven rubia, de gran belleza. Su figura estilizada y ojos dorados la hacían alguien atractiva. Si, era bellísima. Salvo claro que hablaba sola. Era como si tuviera un dialogo con alguien. Su piel blanquísima y sus cabellos dorados larguísimos y unas sombras muy profundas bajo su mirada le daban un aspecto de ahogo. Parecía una aparición fantasmal.

-Se llama Artemisa, es bonita ¿verdad?-le comento Aioria llegando junto al rubio

-Sí, es bonita pero no es mi tipo-dijo indiferente Milo

-No claro que no, supongo que las locas nunca es del tipo de alguien-dijo en burla el castaño

-Ciertamente que no, ¿Quién es el chico que se le acerco?-pregunto Milo, al ver a un joven pelirrojo de ojos azul celeste, tomando a la rubia de las manos.

-Es Touma, es hermano de Marín la enfermera-dijo risueño el león- dicen que padece de histeria, aunque no estoy seguro ya que casi no eh hablado con él-dijo Aioria sonriéndole.

-O vaya-exclamo Milo en un suspiro-me intriga algo Aioria-comento el rubio al castaño

-¿El qué?-pregunto Aioria mirando a su pelirroja tentación.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?-cuestiono divertido el rubio

-Tú sabes en lugar pequeño, no hay secretos- dijo sonriente el castaño

-Oye ¿Tu sabes quién es esa mujer? La que me mira mucho, parece desquiciada-comento nervioso Milo al ver la cara y ojos de una chica peli verde, de lindas facciones pero mirada intimidante y perversa.

-A ella es Shaina, al parecer la policía la trajo ya que ataco a sus padres y los amenazo de muerte o eso al menos es lo que se dice-dijo indiferente Aioria.

-A mira, toda una joyita-comento con ironía- Bueno Aio te veo adentro-dijo el rubio viendo como Kanon le hacía señas desde, una ventana del piso superior.

-Si ahí nos vemos- dijo sonriéndole el castaño. Milo camino hacia la puerta de la entrada, pero fue detenido por un hombre peli negro de fuerte complexión. Lo miro con fijeza y después de carraspear, levanto una ceja.

-¿A dónde cree que va? El receso aun no termina-dijo con un griego perfecto, pero aun con un acento hispano.

-Tengo que ver al doctor Kanon Kraniotis-dijo Milo mirando la ventana en donde había estado Kanon asomado.

-¿Tienes alguna cita con él? ¿O una nota donde diga que te presentes?-inquirió serio el hispano.

-Tengo cita con él-mintió el rubio

-¿Así? ¡Mu! ¡Ven acá por favor!-llamo el hombre a un enfermero con cara de finas facciones y cabellos lilas. En vez de cejas tenía dos puntitos, lo que le dio curiosidad a Milo.

-Si doctor Cabrera-dijo Mu mirando al rubio con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-El paciente dice tener cita con el doctor Kraniotis ¿es eso cierto?-pregunto con petulancia el doctor

-Seferis, mmm aquí dice que no tiene cita, pero ciertamente es paciente del doctor Kraniotis ¿Quiere que vaya a preguntarle doctor?-pregunto el peli lila con dulzura

-Si me haces el favor Mu, no puedo permitir que los pacientes anden deambulando por ahí-dijo el español con arrogancia.

-Si doctor, lo que diga-comento Mu, antes de entrar al edificio, el doctor se giro hacia Milo y le dedico una mirada intensa.

-¿Qué asuntos tiene que tratar con Kanon?-pregunto directo el hispano- Porque sé muy bien que no es solamente clínico ¿O me equivoco? Solo una cosa te voy a decir mocoso, una sola y esa es que si juegas con Kanon, lo más probable es que termines mal-dijo el médico dedicándole una mirada intensa.

-Yo… no se dé que habla-dijo incomodo Milo

-Ya, si quieres hacerte el tonto, hazlo. Yo ya te advertí-termino en tono indiferente el pelinegro, mirando la estilizada figura de Mu, caminando por el corredor hacia ellos dos.

-Doctor Cabrera, dice el doctor Kraniotis que puede recibir al paciente-dijo Mu con voz tranquila y alternando miradas de Milo a el doctor.

-Acompaña al paciente hasta el consultorio de Kanon, por favor Mu-ordeno Cabrera sin mirar a Milo

-Si doctor-musito Mu, dedicándole una sonrisa a Milo-acompáñeme por favor-pidió amablemente el enfermero. Se sumergieron en el pasillo de siempre, y llegaron a la puerta del consultorio. A Milo el viaje se le había antojado monótono y aburrido, después de esa semana de reclusión se había empezado a cansar de lo mismo. Y es que él no era de las personas que podían seguir una rutina, ya que se aburría con facilidad. Siempre encontraba algo para que los días fueran aunque sean un poco diferentes.

Pero en ese lugar era casi imposible, si no fuera por Aioria quizás ya estaría alucinando otra vez. Cuando termino el largo pasillo para la oficina del doctor, Milo se le había quedado viendo al enfermero.

-Eh disculpe mí atrevimiento pero ¿Por qué tiene esos puntos en su cara?-pregunto curioso el menor

-A no es ningún atrevimiento, estos puntos son parte de mi cultura-dijo sonriendo el joven

-¿Así que no es griego?-pregunto de nuevo Milo

-No, soy del Tibet- respondió el enfermero caminando junto al paciente, de pronto este se detuvo y mirando al rubio dijo-Hemos llegado señor Seferis, me tengo que ir al patio, lo dejo con el doctor- dijo dulcemente el tibetano

-Si claro, gracias ¿Mu?-dijo preguntando Milo

-Sí, Mu Gyatso-dijo de manera pausada el peli lila

-Yo soy Milo, Milo Seferis aunque quizás ya lo sabías-dijo sonriéndole de igual manera el rubio, ese joven tibetano se le antojaba demasiado tranquilo, lo que hacía que él se sintiera extrañamente cómodo

-Si lo sabía, ahora entra-dijo alentando al rubio y tocando la puerta.

Una voz profunda y grave del indicaba el paso, Milo entro como si nada, mirando cómo se iba el extraño enfermero. Cuando miro hacia la oficina, Kanon estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con unas gafas puestas y mirándolo de arriba abajo. Dejo los papeles que tenía en la mano y con una mano le indico que se sentara.

-Hasta que llegaste bichito, anda siéntate que no tengo toda la mañana ¿Tuviste problemas con Shura?-dijo sonriéndole de forma cínica

-¿Shura?-pregunto Milo desconcertado

-Bueno el doctor Cabrera-dijo con fastidio el mayor

-No ninguno-musito el rubio-¿Qué era lo que quería?-pregunto Milo haciéndose el desentendido

-Nada en particular, simplemente quería ver tu avance y en base a eso darte medicamento-dijo sonriendo de forma extraña en peli azul, como si de una serpiente se tratase camino el doctor hasta donde se había sentado su paciente, cuando estaba frente a él se agacho hasta estar centímetros de su cara. Milo permanecía impávido, tratando de guardar la compostura.

-Así que Milo ¿Cómo te has sentido?-pregunto Kanon mirándolo a los ojos, mientras que Milo cerraba los ojos ante el aliento fresco y caliente del mayor. Se sentía realmente tentado a besarlo, pero no quería no debía. Kanon leyendo el deseo en el joven junto sus labios en un beso apasionado, y salvaje. El rubio por instinto había correspondido el beso, para después separarse arrepentido.

Milo pudo sentir la mano de Kanon recorriendo sus muslos, de pronto sintió la mano intrusa cerca de su entre pierna, solo pudo morderse el labio inferior para no soltar una señal de excitación.

-Bien…estoy bien gracias-dijo totalmente nervioso, lo que hizo sonreír al gemelo menor

-A me alegro mucho, y dime ¿Has tenido alguna alucinación? ¿Nada?-pregunto de nuevo el doctor, mientras que metía su mano debajo del pantalón deportivo del rubio, el cual sintió como tocaba su sexo Kanon por encima de su ropa interior.

-No…na...da-dijo agitadamente, mientras Kanon acariciaba con algo de violencia la zona.

-Eso es bueno, vamos progresando-dijo con una sonrisa lasciva mientras que se acercaba más y más.

Milo sintió una punzada de incomodidad, nunca había estado con un hombre, y ciertamente no quería… ¿no quería?

-No…quiero-dijo inconscientemente, dejándose llevar por lo que sentí, interponiendo sus brazos para alejar al peli azul.

-¿No quieres? Tu cuerpo opina distinto Milo-dijo sonriéndole y mordiéndose el labio inferior, para después lamer y besar su cuello.

-No…no quiero…-contesto Milo tratando de sofocar un gemido de placer, al sentir que Kanon le tocaba el pecho y las nalgas.

-Sabes que lastima…- dijo el médico con verdadera pena, para después sonreír malvadamente- porque yo si quiero- Milo no supo en qué momento, Kanon le había quitado la parte de abajo de su ropa, y mucho menos sabía exactamente, como había terminado su miembro entre sus labios. Sintió el vapor caliente de su vaho en su entre pierna, lo que hizo que soltara algunos suspiros ahogados.

-Ves bichito, tú dices que no, pero tu cuerpo dice que si-replico Kanon, justo antes de sacar su lengua y lamer el pedazo de carne como si de un dulce se tratara. Para entonces Milo ya no tenía ningún control en su cuerpo, este reaccionaba ante las estimulaciones y él ya no podía hacer nada. Trato de cerrar su mente, se sentía asqueado, de su comportamiento. Se estaba portando como una ramera, un vil puto sin voluntad, un simple objeto de diversión y eso le dolió. Tanto repudiaba a su madre por dejarse llevar por mundanos impulsos, y él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Sintió un estremecimiento en su columna vertebral, era un placentero shock eléctrico que le hacía ver estrellitas, para después sentir como su semen se derramaba en los labios del doctor. Un dolor lacerante se instalo en su pecho, cuando sintió un dedo intruso en su entrada. Se sintió de pronto tan miserable y pesado, no podía, no quería seguir. Un gemido salió de su boca cuando el peli azul mordió su cuello, lo había escucho tan ajeno a si mismo que bien podría a ver jurado que no era su voz. Un segundo dedo ya estaba en su sexo, y él seguía como aletargado. No se movía, ni hacia ademanes para que lo soltaran. Cerró los ojos tratando de imaginarse que nada de lo que estaba pasando era real.

De pronto sintió como Kanon lo cargaba y lo dejaba caer con algo de violencia en el escritorio. Su respiración era demasiado agitada, Kanon tenía sus labios en su abdomen, recorriendo piernas, brazos y cuello por igual.

-Ahora viene lo mejor pequeño-dijo de forma maliciosa el peli azul, entonces sintió como los dedos eran retirados para dejar lugar a algo grande y caliente. Cuando sintió el pedazo de carne presionando en contra de su cuerpo, no pudo reprimir un gritito de dolor y excitación a la vez.

-Ahhh no por…favor…no sigas-

-¿No quieres? Mmm que mal-exclamo Kanon con fingida pena, antes de terminar de penetrar al rubio, el cual había dado un nuevo grito de dolor.

-Yo….Ahhh por favor….por favor-exclamaba entre estocada y estocada el joven, siendo ignorado estoicamente por el doctor, el cual había acelerado el ritmo de las penetraciones. Milo se debatía entre el placer, el asco a sí mismo y la frustración

-¿Mas… rubito?-pregunto el doctor mientras tomaba entre sus manos el miembro de Milo, ante la caricia este se arqueo de puro placer.

-Nooo….Ahhh….mmm- El oji azul se sintió de pronto muy perdido, no podía contralar ya nada de esa situación

-¿Ya….te vas a correr verdad?-dijo en tono agitado el mayor, mientras movía las caderas frenéticamente, en un compas demasiado excitante y enérgico, que acabo por quitar todas las defensas al rubio.

-mmmm….Ahhh Kanon, Kanon…. Por favor….Ahhh… ¡Kanon!-grito antes de correrse en las manos de su doctor, para después sentir algo caliente y viscoso en su interior, que llegaba hasta el estomago

Kanon se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de Milo, mientras este tenía terribles espasmos provocados por el llanto reprimido.

-¿Qué te pareció? Nada mal ¿Eh?-pregunto cínicamente el mayor, mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba los pantalones que le había quedado en los tobillos. El rubio, se sentía tan débil, tan indefenso. Se paro como pudo y se puso la ropa de abajo, ya que la parte de arriba de su anatomía aun la tenía cubierta por su camiseta.

-Yo…-Milo no pudo seguir hablando ya que sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta, Kanon lo miro por unos segundos, para después acercarse a su gran librero y sacar del compartimiento de cristal, que se situaba en medio de todos los libros, un frasco con pastillas.

-Ten tómalas-dijo poniendo dos píldoras de color azul y blanco en la mano del rubio-Es Valium te harán dormir-dijo el doctor sintiendo un extraño sentimiento de culpa.

Milo lo miro, y luego a las capsulas, tuvo el incontrolable impulso de aventárselas en la cara, pero cambio de opinión pensando que le podrían servir. Salió del gran consultorio sin decir una palabra de despedida, seguido de cerca por la mirada verdosa de Kanon. Este se dejo caer en el escritorio y miro al joven marcharse, se sentía satisfecho pero al mismo tiempo culpable.

Milo camino lo más rápido posible hacia su habitación, se metió en el baño y abrió el agua corriente. Se sentó en una esquina cerca del lavabo y ahí se quedo viendo el agua correr, sin atreverse a limpiarse si quiera.

Un suspiro cargado de angustia y tristeza salió de su garganta, se sentía totalmente asqueroso, un objeto desechable. Sintió humedad en sus mejillas y supo que incontrolablemente había salido el llanto. Un grito angustiado salió de su garganta, se sentía tan sucio, tan derrotado. Se levanto unas cuantas horas después y se metió en la ducha aun con la ropa puesta. Se mordió el labio inferior para no dejar escapar más sollozos.

Y entonces de nuevo como había pasado antes, esa mirada lo atormentaba. La imagen de su madre muerta estaba frente suyo, mirándolo con asco, decepción y con un dolor rayando a lo agónico.

-No me mires así-dijo rabioso y tomando su cabeza con sus manos- ¡Te eh dicho que no te atrevas a mirarme así zorra desgracias!-grito fuera de sí. Pero la mirada aun estaba sobre él, esa mirada azul tan semejante a dos cielos, cargados de agua de lluvia.

-No me mires... vete, tú estás muerta-dijo Milo arrinconándose en una esquina de la regadera. Tomo sus piernas con sus brazos y se hizo un ovillo de lágrimas y sollozos.

-Así querías verme ¿verdad? Destruido, sin nada. Tu maldita bruja embaucadora, me persigues después de muerta para volverme loco te odio ¡Te odio!-exclamo con cólera arremetiendo con los puños contra el mosaico, repitió la operación hasta que sus manos sangraron. Gritaba enardecido injurias y palabrotas en contra de su progenitora, no sabía cuánto estuvo gritando, ni cuanto estuvo golpeando la pared antes azul, y ahora teñida de carmesí. Solamente sintió unas manos cálidas y finas tomarlo delicadamente de las muñecas para que dejara de lastimarse.

El enfermero cerró la llave del agua, la cual estaba casi a punto de congelación. Milo se movió frenéticamente de su agarre.

-¡Suélteme no me toque! ¡Lárguese! Largo de aquí los dos ¡Lárguense!-Aulló el rubio en medio de un llanto compulsivo. Miro al enfermero que no era otro que el peli lila de hacia unas horas.

-¡Suélteme! Me quiero irme de aquí… deje que me vaya…por favor-suplico Milo, para después aferrarse al cuerpo delgado del enfermero que lo veía con expresión tranquila.

-Tranquilízate Milo-dijo acariciando sus cabellos rubios-anda vamos tranquilo-repitió el peli lila.

-¡Quiero irme! ¡Deje que me vaya!-grito de nuevo el rubio, tratando de deshacerse del agarre, después de casi hacer caer a Mu de espaldas e intentar correr, sintió un pinchazo y unos grandes brazos sosteniéndolo. Ya que de pronto su cuerpo le había dejado de funcionar al igual que su mente. Sintió como lo tumbaron en la cama y después miro como todos se iba. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de gritar que no lo dejaran, pero su voz ya no salía. Y entonces sus ojos le pesaron, pero antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por completo pudo apreciar a una cabellera roja y unos ojos zafiros llenos de curiosidad. Después de eso no supo que paso.


	7. Encuentros

_**Encuentros **_

Era una mañana fresca, apenas y se divisaban los rayos del sol en el horizonte. El aire gélido calaba hondo en sus huesos. Tomo la bufanda para taparse bien con ella, ya no contaba con 20 años como para andar arriesgándose a pescar alguna infección. Se alejo del auto en donde venia, tomo un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y se lo llevo a los labios. Lo prendió y camino hacia el edificio. Inhalaba el tabaco y exhalaba el humo con una tranquilidad innata. El viento movía sus cabellos castaños rojizos en un compás constante.

En realidad no quería entrar, temía lo que pudiera encontrar. Sabía bien que Ángelo no estaba bien, pero no sabía que tanto había cambiado en esos 2 años, no había querido verlo desde entonces, no sabía si era decepción, miedo, vergüenza o simplemente orgullo.

Había estado casi 5 meses auto convenciéndose para ir a ese hospital, y ahora teniéndolo enfrente y a unos pasos, el estomago se le encogía al grado de sentir nauseas. Sus ojos color verde eran impresionantes, impregnadas de una paciencia y una paz infinita, eran como ver dos esmeraldas, finas, hermosas y transparentes.

Pasó por la gran puerta y se dirigió a la caseta de vigilancia de enfermeros. Un hombre descomunalmente grande de ojos color chocolate y sonrisa amable le recibió.

-Buenos días, tengo cita para visitar a un paciente-dijo el castaño con seguridad, de la cual carecía en esos momentos.

-¿Su nombre?-pregunto el hombre

-Dohko Jin-respondió escueto el chino echándole una mirada al enfermero

-Sí, aquí esta ¿Viene a visitar a Ángelo Giudicci verdad?-pregunto el hombre con amabilidad

-Sí, así es-respondió cortante el pelirrojo

-Bien mi nombre es Aldebarán y soy el enfermero en turno, tengo que darle unas recomendaciones antes de entrar. El señor Giudicci está en un estado somnoliento por los medicamentos, por lo que le puede ser difícil hablar, y contestar correctamente a las preguntas, por mas sencillas que estas sean. También creo conveniente recalcar que puede que no sea el mismo que usted conoció señor Jin… A lo que me refiero es que puede que su carácter no sea el mismo, puede estar más susceptible-explico rápidamente el enorme hombre, viendo la mala cara que le ponía el chino.

-Tome, si tiene algún problema solamente toque el timbre y yo iré a ver qué sucede, la habitación del señor Giudicci está al final del pasillo-dijo con voz nervioso, señalo un pasillo amplio y soltó una risita nerviosa. Y es que el hombre de origen oriental le había dedicado una profunda mirada intimidante.

-Si gracias-respondió secamente, odiaba los entrometidos y sobre todo las explicaciones. No sabía para que cojones le decía todo eso, si él las sabia de sobra, era un puto psiquiátrico era obvio que Ángelo no fuera el mismo, dos años ahí seguro cambiaban a cualquiera.

Camino por los largos pasillo hasta el numero 123, sufrió un respingo cuando iba a girar la perilla para entrar, un ruido se colaba en sus oídos proveniente de esa habitación. Respiro y la abrió casi con violencia. Ahí tendido en su cama esta el gran Ángelo Giudicci, haciendo ruidos con su boca, era realmente impactante ver al hombre más temido y respetado dentro de la mafia siciliana, haciendo tales cosas.

Se venía muy lejano él hombre que había sido, ahora solamente parecía un despojo de este, estaba más delgado, incluso su musculosa anatomía ahora era remplazada por una menos escultural y más esbelta, su cabello no tenía el mismo brillo, su cara estaba pálida y casi calaverita, unas profundas ojeras se asomaban de sus ojos color cobalto, los cuales permanecían perdidos en un mundo intermedio al nuestro.

Dohko sintió una punzada de rabia, jamás pensó en verlo así y menos por culpa de una maldita zorra. Se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y de nuevo lo miro críticamente.

-Hola Ángelo-saludo el chino, no sabía que decirle lo más comprensible seria pedirle una disculpa, pero ni siquiera tenía la certeza que él le entendiera- Soy Dohko amigo, creo que te debo una disculpa por no haber podido venir a verte, pero…-una voz rasposa e impersonal le interrumpió.

-¿Amigo? No Dohko los amigos están cerca cuando lo necesitas, y yo que recuerde a ti no te eh visto desde que entre a este hoyo. Como dice el dicho en la cama y en la cárcel se conoce a los amigos-dijo Ángelo con rabia, su mirada aun permanecía perdida, pero sus pensamientos parecían aun conectados a la realidad- ¿A qué viniste? ¿Acaso te acordaste que te debo dinero o solamente no tenias otra cosa que venir a ver a los locos? Si quieres para la próxima te recomiendo un crucero o algo parecido para quitarte la molestia de venir hasta acá- añadió con sarcasmo.

-No cambias ¿verdad Ángelo? No había podido, más bien no había querido venir a verte porque estaba molesto-reclamo el oji verde mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Así y se puede saber de qué?-pregunto el italiano finalmente mirándolo a la cara. Ambos se miraban a los ojos como dos rivales a punto de pelear.

-De tu estupidez y de tu necedad ¿Cuántas veces te dije que esa mujer era una ramera? ¿Cuántas veces nos pelamos cuando te dije que miraba demasiado a ese maldito mocoso? ¿O cuantas personas te dijeron que la veían salir de hoteles y restaurantes con Argor? Pero no nunca hiciste caso… nunca me hiciste caso-a claro con voz herida, no sabía que le dolía mas la falta de confianza o el tener razón sobre lo que decía.

-Sabes Dohko yo lo sabía, lo sentía. Cuando la miraba a los ojos, cuando me besaba sabia que tenias razón… pero mi corazón es estúpido y creyó en ella-dijo el mirando la ventana con aire ausente.

Ángelo trato de incorporarse para irse a sentar junto a su viejo amigo, Dohko lo examinaba con la mirada cuidando que no se hiciera daño.

-¿Pero sabes que es lo peor?-pregunto Ángelo con voz ahogada.

-¿Qué?-de pronto Dohko se había arrepentido de preguntar. Por un momento tuvo miedo de la respuesta, pero se reprendió mentalmente diciéndose que eran pensamientos infundados.

-Que en realidad esa mujer, se llevo todo de mí. Yo le abre arrebatado la vida, pero ella se llevo mi corazón, mi alma y mi vida a la sepultura. Me hubiera hecho un favor si me hubiera matado, pero la muy estúpida se suicido-Comento en tono lúgubre el italiano

-¿Cómo que se suicido? Ángelo tu tomaste un revolver y le volaste los sesos. A ella y a Argor-le dijo en voz baja el chino, empezando a sospechar que realmente Ángelo había perdido la cabeza

-No Dohko, yo mate a Argor, pero la muy perra me pego con una lámpara en la espalda-explico señalándose una imperceptible cicatriz que tenía cerca de los hombros- Y después se disparo en la frente-relato con una sonrisa triste el asesinato.

-Yo… no sabía eso, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Quizás ahora estarías libre, yo te hubiera ayudado Ángelo-musito Dohko con angustia, Ángelo era como su segundo hijo, claro después de Shiryu. Cuando el padre de Ángelo murió, él le prometió protegerlo como propio y así lo hizo, o al menos lo había intentado.

-¿De qué sirve Dohko? La culpa es igual, es la misma-dijo con melancolía, Ángelo se incorporo y quedo para junto a él chino, el cual también se había parado de su asiento para quedar frente a frente. Ángelo era ligeramente más alto que Dohko, sus cabellos negros cenizos permanecían algo parados, siempre habían sido rebeldes. Dohko lo miro y sintió una punzada de dolor, era como ver a un hijo destruido y eso le calaba hondo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, lo abrazo tan fuerte, como cuando era niño y pedía a gritos a sus padres y el llanto lo ahogaba por el abandono. Y le acaricio el cabello como si con eso le brindara fortaleza, Ángelo se echo a llorar como un bebé. Dohko le decía cosas en su idioma natal, como cuando era un pequeño niño y no podía dormir.

Cuando se separaron Ángelo tenia la mirada perdida y su semblante se hizo tranquilo, seguramente efecto de las medicinas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Dohko ayudándolo a llegar a la cama, el de mirada topacio simplemente le miraba sin contestar, ya no podía hilar bien las ideas y eso le frustro. Varias lagrimas mas salieron de sus ojos, quería hablar, quería decir algo mas pero su voz no formulaba sonido, su mente esta pérdida o algo parecida.

*****

El día comenzaba en la clínica normalmente a las 9 am, a esa hora se levantaba la mayoría de los pacientes, y Aioria Soiledis no era la excepción.

Ese día se había despertado con el rayo del sol, que se había colado de la cortina y le había dado directo en su mirada verde. Se levanto silenciosa y perezosamente, bostezo varias veces y se froto los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Camino hacia el baño y tomo una ducha como cada mañana.

Salió de la regadera, se vistió con un pantalón azul marino y una sudadera gris obscuro. Se dirigió al lavabo, tomo su cepillo de dientes y se miro en el espejo. Este estaba empañado por el vapor de su ducha, por lo que lo froto con su ante brazo y se dispuso a cepillarse los dientes.

Pero el cepillo nunca llego a su boca, esa mirada, esa sonrisa cruel y esa expresión no era la suya. Se toco la cara con la punta de los dedos y sintió un escalofrió cuando su reflejo no hacia lo mismo.

_- Hola Aioria, mucho tiempo sin vernos ¿Me extrañaste?-_Aioria miraba con terror lo que tenía enfrente, sus manos empezaron a sudarle, su reflejo ensancho su sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el terror en todas sus facciones.

-Tú no eres real… estas en mi mente-musito el castaño sobándose las sienes para que lo que veía desapareciera.

_-No Aioria, y lo sabes bien. Yo soy real, tan real como tú, además ¿Le vas a creer a ese traidor de Saga? No seas estúpido, él solamente te utilizo para acercarse a tu hermano, eso es más que claro-_dijo el reflejo con cizaña. Aioria aun tenía los ojos verdes desmesurados, tratando de descifrar si lo que veía era real, o solo otra ilusión.

-No, no eres real, Saga dijo…-el castaño fue interrumpido por una risa fría y cruel

_-Saga dice... Que idiota resultaste ser Aioria, Saga puede irse a la mierda con sus palabras sin sentido. Yo tengo la razón y lo sabes. Anda déjame salir para arreglar eso que te molesta-_ofreció el reflejo con una expresión burlona.

-Yo… ¿Por qué dices eso? No es verdad nada de lo que me dices, Aioros y Saga con buenos conmigo. Saga, el es mi médico, el sabe lo que es mejor para mí y Aioros jamás me haría daño-se dijo a él mismo mientras reflexionaba. Y es que ese día que lo visito su hermano, vio desde una ventana del edificio a Aioros y a Saga besándose, una molesta sensación de desazón se instaló en su ser desde ese día.

No quería perder a Aioros de nuevo por alguien más, se había cansado que siempre lo cambiaba, por "X" persona. No quería sentirse de nuevo solo, no quería que lo dejara desprotegido, no otra vez.

_-¿Aioros nunca te haría daño? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ya lo ha hecho antes y lo volverá a ser, y ahora con Saga. El es tu medico, sí, pero por que se mete con tu hermano. Seguro se la pasaran tan bien revolcándose mientras se ríen de ti-_Comento el "otro Aioria" con rudeza. El castaño no sabía qué hacer.

-Leo, vete. Eres malo para mí, por tu culpa me encerraron aquí. Simplemente ¿Por qué no duermes en mi mente? ¿Por qué?-musito cerrando sus ojos. Porque esa estúpida presencia no le dejaba en paz.

-_¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? ¿Y después qué? Yo soy el único que te entiende, yo soy el único que es de verdad tu amigo. ¿Dejarías a un amigo desprotegido? Yo soy el que te ayuda a enfrentar lo que no puedes, yo soy el que hace todas esas cosas que no te atreves a hacer. Vamos Aioria déjame salir y deshagámonos de Saga de una vez por todas, para que te deje a Aioros ¿O realmente quieres que se lo lleve y te deje solo? ¿Como cuando se fue a Canadá? ¿Eso quieres?-_pregunto "leo" con ironía, Aioria miraba el lavabo sin mirar de nuevo el espejo, solamente escuchando esa voz interna.

No quería que Aioros se fuera, no lo quería perder de nuevo. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos verdes, y después de esa, varias más. Se sentía desesperado, cerró los ojos y dejo salir todo lo negativo de su ser. Una sonrisa cruel se dibujo en sus delgados labios, mientras que muchas lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Después con la manga de su sudadera gris limpio su rostro. Sus ojos verdes permanecían con un leve color rojizo y las pupilas cristalinas.

Camino como si nada hacia el consultorio de Saga, ese día le tocaba terapia con él, por lo que nada ni nadie le impidieron llegar hasta ahí. Su mirada verde, limpia y hermosa, ahora tenía un brillo de malicia. Toco la puerta de roble con el nombre Saga Kraniotis.

-Pasa Aioria-dijeron desde el interior.

El castaño entro tranquilamente, se sentó frente al médico, mientras que este le escrutaba visualmente.

-Hola Aioria-saludo tranquilamente Saga

-Hola-contesto cortante el castaño, Saga lo miro con las cejas fruncidas.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy Aioria?-pregunto el psiquiatra al verlo actuar bastante raro. Ya que normalmente Aioria empezaría una conversación de cualquier tipo, pero ahora le miraba seria y fríamente. Eso le indico que algo no anda bien.

-¿Cómo me siento? No lo sé-dijo Aioria con burla- Dígame usted como me siento-exclamo de pronto el castaño con ironía.

-Hoy vienes con una actitud negativa ¿Por qué Aioria?-pregunto Saga con una ceja levantada analizando a su paciente.

-¿Yo? Claro que no Saga, son solo figuraciones tuyas-comento con sarcasmo y con una sonrisa irritante

-Ya veo, ¿Te molesta algo hoy Aioria?-pregunto de pronto Saga descubriendo el sentimiento que emanaba de el castaño. Era furia, la más pura y la más sincera rabia la que embargaba al de ojos color esmeralda.

-Tú me molestas Saga-dijo directamente el castaño-Tú y tu puta actitud mustia ¿Piensas que soy estúpido? Tu solamente quieres coger con mi hermano, pero no te lo voy a permitir, no lo voy a permitir de nuevo-musito con rabia y cólera mas contenida. El peli azul lo miraba sin entender, nada de la situación.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Saga con cara de desconcierto.

-No permitiré que te lleves a Aioros, no voy a permitir que me vuelva a dejar de nuevo solo ¡No de nuevo!-exclamo acaloradamente el castaño antes de aventarse sobre el peli azul. El castaño había saltado el escritorio olímpicamente quedando sobre Saga.

El oji jade estaba sorprendido, no sabía en qué momento terminaron las manos de Aioria sobre su cuello, el aire empezaba a faltarle. Aioria tenía una expresión endemoniada pintada en la cara, un dolor punzante se había instalado en su corazón, se sentía mal haciéndolo, pero era por Aioros era suyo y de nadie más.

Saga trataba incontrolablemente de quitarse de encima al castaño, tratado de gritar, de moverse, pero Aioria estaba sobre de él, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando vio a un hombre igual a él, este tomo a Aioria de la cintura y de lo saco de encima. Saga empezó a toser incontrolablemente, mientras que Kanon luchaba con un Aioria fuera de control, el cual pataleaba y golpeaba al peli azul.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Deja que me deshaga de él! ¡Lo quiero fuera de mi vida!-gritaba el castaño como un cantico de guerra. Kanon sin pensarlo mucho le dio un fuerte golpe en el pómulo, noqueándolo totalmente, Aioria había quedado medio inconsciente en sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto de pronto Kanon a su hermano

-Estaría mejor si no hubieras noqueado a mi paciente-le dijo acusadoramente, mientras se ponía en pie, tenía unas marcas muy notorias y rojas en su cuello.

-Ja para la próxima dejo que te mate-comento con sarcasmo el gemelo menor, mientras que le aventaba a el cuerpo de Aioria a su hermano gemelo- Por cierto solo venia a avisarte que Shion viene para acá-dijo el peli azul caminando hacia la puerta. Saga palideció de pronto.

-¡Kanon!-llamo a su hermano. Kanon se volteo con aburrimiento

-¿Qué?-pregunto con molestia

-Gracias-musito Saga con Aioria en sus brazos, este aun estaba un poco confundido por lo sucedido.

-No hay de que-comento saliendo de la oficina de su hermano, con una sonrisa extraña en los labios. Se sentía absurdamente satisfecho con "la humillación" de su hermano.

Saga quedó solo en el consultorio con el joven castaño ¿Ahora qué haría? Saco del cajón de su gran escritorio una jeringa y una ampolleta de medicamento. Las saco como pudo, metió el contenido amarillento en la jeringa e inyecto al castaño. De pronto todo el peso de Aioria había caído en los brazos de Saga, este lo sostenía perfectamente, Aioria no era muy pesado y Saga era sumamente atlético. Lo deposito en el diván que tenía cerca y marco el número del hermano de este.

***

Había recibido la llamada de Saga diciendo que su hermano Aioria había tenido una crisis. Realmente se le había encogido las entrañas al saber la noticia. No sabía si Aioria estaba bien, si Saga también lo estaba. Ya que por lo que entendió lo había atacado.

Llego a St. Rosenrot escasos 30 minutos después. Camino apresuradamente por los pasillos, tenía que encontrar la oficina de Saga. En su carrera pudo divisar una cabellera azulina y una espalda ancha y atlética, justo al hombre que buscaba.

-Hey, que bueno que estas bien-dijo abrazándose a la figura del hombre que cuidaba de su hermano. Este le miraba desconcertado. Aioros sin decir nada se separo y lo miro con ternura y preocupación entre mezclados.

-¿Cómo está Aioria? ¿Se lastimo? Dime algo por favor-pidió desesperado por el silencio de "Saga". Y es que justamente a quien abrazaba y pedía explicaciones Aioros no era Saga sino Kanon que caminaba hacia su consultorio después de ir a ver a Shion Aries a la suya.

-El… está bien-dijo sonriendo. Mirando bien al castaño, prospecto de su hermano, claramente quedaba a la vista que era un joven muy apuesto, con razón su hermano estaba detrás de él. Una sonrisa ladina surco sus labios, realmente esta era la primera vez en 20 años que jugaba ser su hermano. Quizás lo hacía cuando estaban pequeños, para irritar a su madre. Pero en esta ocasión seria más fructífera la situación.

**N/A:** Perdone la tardanza, pero ya aquí está el cap. =) un saludo a todos los que leen este fic. Dejen rewiers por favor T____________T no sean malos, miren que quiero saber si les gusta.


End file.
